Angel caido
by IYS
Summary: Hinata,el único error que un ángel como tú pudo cometer fue amarme.Amo a un ángel y si mi mente la olvida,mi corazón la recordara por toda la eternidad.Sasuke no fue mi elección sino la voluntad del cielo que me enamorara de ti, yo he nacido para amarte.
1. Chapter 1

Ángel caído.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Recuerdo que te encontré.

El tono azulino del cielo estaba mezclado con ligeros destellos rojos, las nubes parecían estar estampadas o haber sido dibujadas por algún pintor joven, el viento provocaba que los arboles se mecieran tranquilamente, estaba atardeciendo y pronto terminaría con su trabajo de medio tiempo, sus manos involuntariamente se dirigieron al celular que guardaba en la bolsa mas pequeña de su chamarra.

7:30, la hora en la que el terminaba su turno, pronto se aparecerían aquellos cabellos alborotados que poseía aquel chico molesto. Sus manos hábilmente terminaron de pulir la mesa de los últimos clientes de ese día. Se apresuro a terminar con sus deberes para poder ir a descansar.

-es suficiente, Naruto ya ha llegado- aquel hombre al que las canas le daban un aire maduro, siempre lo dejaba salir tarde.

-Hn.- más que una respuesta, el tono de aquel sonido había parecido un gruñido de algún monstruo de la montaña.

-¡Sasuke!- sus ojos negros levantaron la vista a aquellos rubios mechones, sin poder evitarlo sus músculos se tensaron cuando su compañero de clases y del trabajo, vecino molesto, amigo de la infancia y sabe dios cuantas cosas mas era de él, le abrazara de manera exagerada.

-idiota- sus forcejeos se limitaban al hecho de querer apartarse tan solo lo suficiente como para poder respirar, pero al parecer para Naruto aquello no era importante. –¡suéltame! - el tono molesto por parte del Uchiha, fue lo suficientemente aterrador como para que el rubio decidiera dejarlo pasar por esa ocasión.

Sasuke lo observo con mala gana, mientras Naruto comenzaba a relatarle todas las malditas cosas innecesarias que el definitivamente no quería saber.

-entonces aquel ramen me causo diarrea, y cuando fui a baño….- cerro sus ojos tratando de evitar romperle la boca para que de ella no volvieran a salir palabras-… pero Saku no quiso ir a ver una película conmigo…- ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver él en eso?

-no me importa- Sasuke miro desafiante al rubio, quien se limito a hacerse el desentendido y continuo hablando.- entonces yo fui y…ahdhcjjmmm- Sasuke le tapo la boca.

-oye- Naruto lo observo con aquella mirada llena de suplica, Sasuke lo sabía desde el inicio, el rubio quería algo y no era dinero- ¿Qué quiere?- el rostro iluminado del rubio le confirmo sus sospechas.

-Sakura me pidió un par de aretes, pero debido a que hoy me quedare con Kakashi, para ayudarle con los preparativos de la boda…- silencio-…quizá tú podrías pasar por ellos…- menciono suplicando al cielo que su amigo aceptara.

Sasuke sabía que aquella noche no podría descansar como él lo había planeado.- lo hare- el rubio dio saltitos de gusto por la respuesta- con una condición- Naruto le dedico una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿Cuál?- Fue el turno de Sasuke para formar una sonrisa.

-te quedaras callado durante una semana, antes de ir a mi casa me pedirás permiso, no traerás ni gatos callejeros ni ninguna otra especie de animal a mi casa, no utilizaras a Sakura para obligarme a ir al cine, me prestaras tu nueva consola de videojuegos y…- en realidad el Uchiha estaba disfrutando del momento- … no te pondrás aquel traje naranja para el día de tu boda, en su lugar te vestirás con el traje que Sakura eligió para ti- Naruto grito un "!no lo hare!".

-¡Sasuke, sabes que no cumpliré todo eso!- el Uchiha sonrió.

-lo sé, pero cumplirás la parte de no ponerte aquel ridículo traje.-menciono tranquilo.

-¿pero como puedes hacerme esto?- El Uchiha sonrió con descaro.- yo realmente quiero ese traje- respondió molesto.

-entonces puedes ir tu solo por aquellos aretes.- se dispuso a salir del local, hasta que escucho la débil voz de su amigo.

-está bien- El azabache sonrió triunfante, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: primero le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Naruto; segundo, había cumplido la promesa que le hizo días a tras a Sakura de que no permitiría que Naruto usara aquel horrible traje Naranja.

-bien- Sasuke se despidió de Kakashi y Naruto, después de haber pedido la dirección de la dichosa tienda. Subió a su moto y se dirigió a la tienda que estaba a punto de cerrar, al llegar tan solo necesito pedir aquellas joyas y el recepcionista se las entrego debidamente guardadas en una pequeña caja roja.

Se despidió cortésmente y se alejo del lugar, justo antes de subir a la motocicleta, observo como un grupo de personas corrían en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía, levanto la vista hacia el cielo negro y entre aquellas nubes oscuras y aquellas estrellas menos pálidas de lo normal, relucía un punto rojo que cada vez se hacia mas grande.

_¡un meteorito!_

Sus cabellos semilargos le taparon el rostro al sentir un fuerte viento contra él, se llevo involuntariamente una mano a su mejía izquierda que sangrada ligeramente tras el rasguño de una pequeña piedra.

Su reacción no fue tan normal, pues no comenzo a correr ni se mostro demasiado alarmado cuando aquel meteorito se acercaba mas de lo debido en dirección a él, pudo ver como aquella piedra colapso con la carretera a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, causando un ligero temblor en la zona.

Pero él se quedo allí, aun cuando el suelo tembló, el se encontraba estático, al escuchar el ruido de unas patrullas provenientes de sabe dios donde, reacciono, se subió en su moto y se dirigió hacia aquella dirección donde vio aquella luz amarilla descender del cielo.

Aquel lugar no era muy extenso, pero tardo unos minutos en llegar a aquellas residencias que daban lugar a un estrecho pasadizo, donde tuvo que bajar de la moto para poder encontrar su objetivo.

Cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el suelo, obtuvieron vida propia, corrieron en dirección hacia "aquello" que había descendido.

El callejón además de ser estrecho estaba demasiado oscuro y abandonado, sus ojos negros parecían los de un gato recorriendo aquel lugar, buscando una prueba de que no se había vuelto loco.

**Y la encontró.**

Una luz azul que rodeaba un cuerpo delgado y femenino. Sus ojos se abrieron al observar aquellas extensiones blancas que surgían de aquel ser.

**Imposible.**

Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha no podía moverse, ni sus manos ni sus pies respondían a su mente, sus nervios no respondían, y su respiración era entrecortada.

_Alas._

Su corazón latió de una manera asombrosamente rápida, cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con unos orbes plateados que le provocaron un mareo extraño.

Las alas se escondieron muy tarde, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo tembló al verse descubierta por un humano. Los ojos perla adquirieron un brillo de miedo e inconscientemente aquel ser con forma de una joven humana, se levanto rápidamente con intensiones claras de huir, hasta que recayó en cuenta con el hecho de que estaba lastimada.

Al intentar levantarse dibujo una mueca de dolor, sus piernas tenían unos moretones enormes y su brazo derecho mantenía una profunda herida.

El Uchiha, al escuchar el gemido de dolor, reacciono de su estupor, intento calmar sus nervios y le extendió una mano a la joven, quien lo miro extrañada. Pero dudo en que aquel ser pudiera ser amable con ella.

-te curare- Sasuke sin previo aviso la levanto, asombrándose de lo ligera que era, los cabellos azulados de la joven cayeron como casacada y se esparcieron sobre el pecho del chico.

-es…espera- la voz de ella le confirmo sus sospechas, la joven se aferro a aquel desconocido al sentir como era depositada sobre una extraño ser metálico.

-tranquila- Sasuke involuntariamente se preocupo por ella. Y a pesar de que su casa se encontraba algo retirada del lugar y de que, sin duda le robarían su motocicleta si la dejaba en aquel lugar, decidió llevar en brazos a la joven.

-gracias…- menciono la chica antes de caer rendida al cansancio del que era presa.

Sasuke sonrió, aquella voz definitivamente solo podía pertenecerle a un ángel.

.

.

.

"_Prisión y amor, una vez que estas atrapado nunca podrás escapar"_


	2. Recuerdo la calidez de tu sonrisa

Recuerdo la calidez de tu sonrisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus manos pálidas contrastaban con el blanco de sus alas.

¿Los ángeles duermen tanto?. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel rostro, tan delicado, tan infantil y hermoso ¿acaso los ángeles son perfectos? Comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente el hecho de que le intrigara tan repentinamente la forma de vida de los ángeles.

Escucho el timbre de su teléfono, seguramente sería Naruto preguntándole por aquellos aretes que debía darle el día de hoy, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Por un lado podría pedirle a su amigo que viniera a su casa y le confirmara que no estaba loco, y que en realidad había un Ángel en su cama. Aunque seguramente el rubio haría demasiado escándalo.

Aunque estaba seguro que la única opción que le quedaba debía ser la correcta. Llamar a Sakura y pedirle que revisara las heridas de la joven que tenía en su cama. ¿Podría Sakura curar a un Ángel?

Sin pensarlo demasiado marco el número de la pelirosa y espero a que contestaran del otro lado, salió de su habitación para no hacerle ruido a la joven ojiperla y escucho la voz de su amiga.

**-Sakura- su voz sonaba algo ansiosa.- ¿estás ocupada?.**

**-**_**no lo estoy, ¿necesitas algo?-**_** su amiga sonaba tan feliz como siempre**_**.-¿Sasuke?**_

**-¿podrías venir a mi departamento…- casi se arrepentía cuando escucho la voz de Naruto exigiendo saber la razón del porque Sakura debía ir a su piso.**

_**-¡TEME!, ¿Qué quieres de mi prometida?-**_** menciono el rubio con desconfianza.**

**-Hn.- sabía que no podía confiar en nadie más que esos dos.- puedes venir también… tarado- menciono con burla.**

_**-por supuesto que iré, llegaremos en una media hora. Adiós…engreído**_**- escucho el tono que avisaba le habían colgado.**

Se preguntaba si el idiota de Naruto estaba preparado mentalmente para ver a la joven. Pero rápidamente encontró la respuesta: no.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Imposible. Irreal. ¿Acaso Sasuke les estaba haciendo una broma? No, todo podía pasar pero que Sasuke se tomara la molestia de fastidiarlos era poco factible.

-¿estás de broma?- las palabras de Sakura le confirmaban 3 cosas bastante importantes.

La primera: no había perdido la cordura y en realidad los ángeles o lo que esa joven fuera existían; la segunda: Sakura y Naruto eran tal para cual, ya que ambos le había preguntado aquello unas 20 veces y la tercera, sin duda aquella vida tranquila y pacífica se había ido a la basura desde el momento en que se le ocurrió hacerle caso a su endemoniada curiosidad y decidió seguir sus instintos, recordó vagamente lo que Kakashi le decía cuando lo encontraba haciendo una travesura…después de todo:"_la curiosidad mato al gato"._

Sakura retiro con ayuda del algodón y el agua oxigenada, los rastros de sangre del brazo derecho de la joven. La observo por un momento, los cabellos de la chica eran largos y delgados, el color era difuso, entre una extraña mezcla de azul y negro, incluso aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos, estaba segura que debían ser asombrosamente hermosos.

El ángel llevaba un vestido hermoso, tan diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, incluso aquellos diseños europeos que semanas atrás había visto para su boda, resultaban un chiste ante aquella prenda blanca, las alas de la joven eran mucho mas grandes que las de un águila, sus plumas eran de color plateado. La piel de chica era aun más blanca que la de Sasuke. Su cuerpo era delgado y seguramente tan solo era un poco más alta que ella.

_**Hermosa.**_

Esa era la única definición que podría encerrar la belleza que aquel ser presentaba, diferente en todos los aspectos de cualquier joven o miss universo de la tierra.

Además, sin siquiera conocerla, con tan solo al verla, resultaba encantadora y peligrosa, su encanto te atraía impulsándote a querer protegerla.

Tras este pensamiento, Sakura sintió una punzada que despertó su preocupación. ¿Qué hacia un Ángel en la tierra?. Observo preocupada a Naruto quien al parecer, aun estaba tratando de asimilarlo todo.

-Sasuke…- Sakura no sabía como preguntar sin sonar alarmante-… tienes alguna idea del porque ella está aquí?- el Uchiha respondió con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en su rostro.

No. Él no tenía la menor idea de nada, durante toda la noche se había dedicado exclusivamente a curarla y evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo, nunca se detuvo a pensar la razón de que todo esto estuviera sucediendo.

Sakura comprendió que el Uchiha había bajado la guardia en ese aspecto. Al intentar hablar con su prometido le extraño que este aun mantuviera la calma.

-el que un Ángel venga a la tierra…- Naruto era ahora el centro de atención de su prometida y su mejor amigo, sin pensarlo demasiado, toco las alas de la joven y las beso con suavidad, en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con aquellas plumas plateadas se aparto rápidamente -… tan solo indica que vendrán mas tras el.- los ojos cielo se encontraron con los ojos perla.

Sasuke mostro un gesto de sorpresa- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- sin embargo, la respuesta de Naruto le provoco un repentino malestar.

-lo he visto en una película, creí que no funcionaria- menciono algo despreocupado el rubio.

-tu ¡idiota!- menciono su prometida quien no dudo de darle un pellizco en el hombro.

-Sakura, no seas salvaje- imploro el rubio.- es solo que esto parece sacado de algún cuento místico o bíblico- menciono el rubio mostrando su preocupación.

-peor aún, quizá y tengas razón- menciono su prometida admirando el color plateado que adquirían las alas en el momento en que el ángel se levanto de golpe al verlos frente a ella.

Sasuke observo como aquel ser tan hermoso y perfecto que había vislumbrado resultaba una farsa, ya decía él que los Ángeles no eran tan perfectos.

La joven dueña de los ojos perla se despertó de golpe, aun no asimilaba el hecho de donde se encontraba, sentía su espalada adolorida y sus alas lastimadas, escucho unas voces completamente desconocidas, sus ojos se enfocaron en un techo color marrón y pronto encontraron a tres siluetas frente a ella.

Una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos a su parecer bastante bonitos, a su lado un joven de mechones amarillos y dos replicas idénticas del cielo azul, por último, sentado en un sofá algo alejado de los otros dos, un joven con rostro serio y cabello negro, su mente reconoció al chico, recordó fugazmente lo que había sucedido ayer.

Involuntariamente se levanto de la cama y sin darse cuenta sus alas golpearon el mueble de madera brasileña que tanto le había costado a cierto azabache. El ruido que provocaron los cristales de los portarretratos al chocar en el suelo asustaron a la joven, quien involuntariamente aleteo hasta que su frente choco contra el techo del apartamento…

…y nuevamente se desmayo.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura observaron atentos la reacción de su amigo, con todas la fuerzas que pudieron juntar evitaron reírse de lo que vieron: los ojos del Uchiha mostraban su molestia, el rostro rojo de coraje se hacia latente, sus manos involuntariamente revolvían su melena azabache y la taza de té que anteriormente había estado en sus labios, ahora se encontraba hecha pedazos sobre el suelo de madera.

_**Un ángel a merced de un demonio. **_Fue lo que la mente aparentemente inocente del rubio pensó al instante.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente, asegurando que ella trataría de evitar que algún pedazo de vidrio quedara sobre la madera, Naruto alejo arrastrando tras de sí, el cuerpo de Sasuke, evitando que este terminara de asesinar al pequeño ser que dormía plácidamente sin la menor idea de que se encontraba muy lejos del cielo.

.

.

.

Los dedos hábilmente se desenvolvían sin ningún titubeo sobre aquellas teclas blancas, el sonido emitido por aquella pieza musical, hechizaba a los presentes, nadie podía poner en duda el titulo de pianista que llevaba desde los trece años.

Al terminar la pieza escucho los ya acostumbrados aplausos e incluso ciertas muestras de exaltación, su público era joven pero también lo era él.

Su compañero depositaba el violín sobre el estuche y le dedicaba una seca sonrisa.

-lo has hecho bien, Uchiha- menciono un hombre similar a él.

-por lo menos no lo has arruinado- le respondió de manera cortante el azabache.

-supongo que mi violín tiene su propio arte- nuevamente le sonrío antes de irse.- aunque hoy me ha parecido ver una ligera sonrisa en tu rostro, aunque para los demás debió ser tan solo una mueca de estreñimiento- Sai se alejo de la habitación.

-maldito- menciono molesto al sentirse descubierto. La razón de su sonrisa se lo atribuía al hecho de haber tocado bien la pieza, sin embargo, él se conocía lo suficiente como para mentirse a sí mismo y ocultar la verdadera razón de aquella repentina alegría. Sus manos tocaron ligeramente aquella pluma plateada que le habían regalado, el brillo azul era tenue pero como Hinata le había mencionado: "cada vez que brille, significa que he sonreído".

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al recordarlo.

….

_-vamos Sasuke, Brasil no esta tan lejos como para que no puedas volver a recuperar tu mueble- el rubio guardo silencio al sentir la gélida mirada del Uchiha._

_-en realidad…- Sakura rio ligeramente-… si tomamos en cuenta que nosotros estamos en Japón, Brasil si está lejos- menciono la chica alegremente._

_El Uchiha los miraba con toda la intención de desquitar un poco el dolor de la muerte de aquella pieza tan fina y única que había ganado en una apuesta._

_Los tres jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, al observar como una luz violeta inundaba el apartamento, sin embargo, al ver volando pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban hace unos segundo en un bote de basura, la chica pelirosa no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, mientras que cierto rubio se coloco detrás de Sasuke, pensando que había algún fantasma, sin ponerse a pensar en la probabilidad de que fuese algún tipo de poder mágico, proveniente de aquel ser mítico que tenia sobre la cama de Sasuke._

_Sasuke mantenía su inexpresivo gesto facial, al parecer alguien estaba jugando a darle vida a los objetos inanimados de su casa. Y "ese alguien" escucharía su castigo sin importar nada. Sus pasos se dirigieron a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la nada repentina sorpresa de que una ojiperla reconstruía su mueble de madera Brasileña, mientras que los últimos pedacitos de vidrio se colocaban en su respectivo lugar._

_Los ojos perla tenían un brillo extraño, y su frente parecia arrugarse, al terminar con todo el desastre que había provocado el color habitual de sus ojos volvio, y enfoco su vista en la figura del chico que le había sanado las heridas._

_Sasuke la observo, se veía mucho mejor, la palidez de su piel parecia adquirir un color claro moderado, en esta ocasión la joven de alguna manera que él desconocía por completo, desapareció las alas, ahora parecia una humana normal, un hermosa humana normal._

_-siento lo de antes- menciono con una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Hinata- sus ojos se alzaron y en esta ocasión pudieron visualizar dos figuras más asomándose en la puerta- lamento los problemas que he causado- su voz dulcemente pedía ser perdonada por cualquier molestia que hubiera causado._

_Sasuke se acerco a ella y la observo detenidamente, en esta ocasión Hinata no se sintió intimidada, el chico observo la espalda de Hinata con gran desconfianza, con ayuda de su dedo índice toco el lugar que deberían ocupar las alas de la joven, tras unos minutos se dio por vencido al no poder mirar aquellas extremidades plateadas._

_Naruto y Sakura quedaron intrigados por la actitud de Sasuke, pero su sorpresa se debió a la risa que repentinamente salió del Uchiha._

_-¡lo sabia!- grito emocionado el chico- ¿todo esto son efecto especiales…verdad?- Sakura comprendió que el Uchiha no podía creer el hecho de que Hinata fuera un Ángel sino tenia alas._

_-Sasuke no creo que..- el azabache la miro callándola con la mirada-… disculpa, tus alas …¿puedes volver a mostrárnoslas?- la joven ojiperla asintió efusivamente, cerro sus ojos y nuevamente dejo que sus alas salieran de su espalda._

_El hecho de que Hinata volviera a mostrar sus alas se volvio algo realmente preciado para Naruto y a su vez; doloroso para Sasuke._

_Al momento en que las alas plateadas comenzaron a salir de la espalda de Hinata, Sasuke no pensó en apartarse, y aunque al principio se confió al ver que las dichosas extremidades plateadas salían lentamente de la espalda de la chica, no pudo prevenir que las malditas plumas de un momento a otro le golpearan el rostro con tal fuerza que salió volando al extremo opuesto de la habitación._

_Naruto se retorcía de la alegría, Sakura se contagio del momento y Sasuke quien al principio estaba dispuesto a asesinar al torpe ser que había recogido en un maldito callejón, desecho todos sus intentos asesinos al escuchar la sonrisa que Hinata le mostraba abiertamente._

_Mas que sonreír, sintió algo diferente, una especie de transe en la que por primera vez su alma sentía una calma abundante. Sin evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo, su cuerpo se tenso y su garganta emitió una carcajada contagiosa, y anquen después de esto, seguramente perdería todo el miedo que Sakura y Naruto le tenían, se dejo llevar por el momento y sonrió abiertamente, como cuando los tres hacían alguna travesura y era perseguidos por sus padres._

_Hinata quien aun reía, observo la calidez de Sasuke, ella siempre había admirado la pureza de los humanos al sonreír, sin darse cuenta una de sus plumas se desprendió de su lugar y volo hasta la mano del Uchiha, quien recibió aquel objeto._

_Hinata dejo de sonreí y le dedico una mirada anhelante al Uchiha._

_Sasuke se preocupo, aquella mirada de la ojiperla era parecida a la mirada de perro mojado bajo la lluvia que Naruto le ponía cuando quería algo._

_-¿Qué es esto?- el Uchiha observo la luz tenue que emitía aquel objeto._

_-una pluma- respondió sarcástico el rubio._

_Sakura le dio un coscorrón a Naruto y Hinata sonrió ligeramente, le devolvió la mirada a su ahora amigo y le explico tranquilamente -un regalo, cada vez que brille, significa que he sonreído- respondió acercándose al azabache, sin olvidar regresar a su forma humana sin alas para evitar romper algo mas.- es una pluma que se le otorga a aquel que te hace reír._

_Sasuke alzo una ceja- es decir… a tu payaso particular- respondió regresando a su actitud normal._

_-¿payaso particular?- Hinata no comprendía las palabras del joven._

_-no hagas mucho caso de este antipático- menciono Sakura tomándola de la mano- Soy Sakura- la sonrisa de la chica le agrado a Hinata.- ven, debemos tener una plática de chicas- Sakura sin previo aviso tomo a la ojiperla y la llevo a rastras, Sasuke intento oponerse sin mucho éxito- no te preocupes, la llevare a nuestro apartamento y le daré ropa, aunque creo que será mejor llevarla de compras, además, tú debes ir a la presentación de esta noche._

_-pero tú y Naruto necesitan ver los detalles de la boda- respondió el azabache en el vano intento de convencer a Sakura- ¿verdad, Naruto?- pregunto con la esperanza de que el rubio le ayudase._

_Naruto observo a su novia, realmente era malo contradecir a Sakura, y mas cuando estaba tan emocionada.- no te preocupes, yo me puedo encargar de los detalles.- respondió con culpa el rubio._

_**Traidor**. Pensó Sasuke expresándolo con la mirada._

_-entiendo- Sasuke acepto la propuesta impuesta por Sakura.- entonces regresa temprano._

_-vendré con ella mañana- respondió la ojiverde huyendo del lugar._

_Sasuke suspiro cansado, ni siquiera sabían nada de aquella chica y ya tomaban estúpidas consideraciones, sin embargo le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien los descubriera, debía confiar en Sakura. Sin pensarlo demasiado se retiro a prepararse para su presentación nocturna._

_….._

Observo la hora que mostraba la pantalla de su celular, quizá debería de visitar a Sakura.

No, no tenía interés o curiosidad de Hinata. Tan solo quería saber que Sakura y Naruto no se habían metido en algún problema.

SI, solamente quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente, aquella parte que le conocía tan bien, sabía que la razón de la necesidad repentina de visitar a Sakura, recaía tan solo en que aquel ser que se encontraba raptado por las garras de ojiverde, logro lo que ninguna mujer había logrado, atrapar por completo el interés del joven.

.

.

.

"_**Amar te lleva a un mundo alterno entre la vida y la muerte, a veces te hace llorar, en ocasiones te hace reír, por temporadas te hace soñar; pero el amor tarde o temprano te va a herir y de la nada, su sonrisa cálida curara a tu alma enamorada"**_


End file.
